basking in your warmth
by masuzu
Summary: in which saitama doesn't have money to buy a heater and wishes for one (and doesn't realize the person he's living with is practically one). —saitama/genos, saigenos


**title** : basking in your warmth

 **summary** : in which saitama doesn't have money to buy a heater and wishes for one (and doesn't realize the person he's living with is practically one). —saitama/genos, saigenos

 **genre** : romance/humor

 **a/n** : i've been dead (sorta) on this account lol but i have returned with a saigenos fic hell yeah

* * *

"Man, this winter is cold, huh?" Saitama remarks, his eyes strained on the television.

Genos, who was washing the dishes, stops what he was doing and nod in agreement. "Indeed, Sensei, although I don't really mind the cold myself."

"Pfft, you're a cyborg. You probably have some heating function or something inside of you," Saitama says.

"I do," Genos confirms.

"Wow, really? That's cool," Saitama says absentmindedly.

Genos perks up as his words. "Sensei...praised me!"

Saitama picks up the remote and surfs through the channels, bored eyes resting on the screen when a commercial catches his eye. A woman talking rapidly about something but he zones out on it until he sees a picture of a heater displaying on a screen and in big, bold, and black letters on the top that reads: "SALE: 7,500 YEN! GET IT TODAY!". His eyes widens. This is the perfect chance. But...does he have money?

"Oi, Genos? Do you know how much money we have left?" Saitama turns his head around and looks at Genos seriously.

"Ah, yes. Hold up a moment, Sensei," Genos says and whips out a notebook. "On Monday, at twelve-fifty AM, you went to your usual store to buy some things; two bags of original-flavored chips and one store bought bento - costing you 850 yen in total and leaving the store at one-twenty two PM-"

"That's not it, I don't want details on my shopping trip - wait, how did you know where I went and bought?" Saitama regards the cyborg curiously.

"I have been following you whenever you go out. I do this so I can get a grasp of your everyday routine in hopes I can catch up to you," Genos answers and he holds up a notebook. "In this notebook, I have written everything Sensei has done, intervals of every minute."

"Dude, you should chill there," Saitama rubs the bridge of his nose. "But how much money do we have left?"

Genos turns some pages in his notebook. "I believe we have approximately 1780 yen left, Sensei."

"Crap," Saitama mutters. "Looks like I'm gonna freeze my ass off this winter."

"But you have never used any of the money I gave you when I started living here," Genos states and puts aside the notebook to a safer place.

"I don't really want to use the money of a 19-year-old. Feels like I'm bumming money off of you," Saitama explains.

"But I don't mind, Sensei, if you use it."

"Nah, you use it. Anyways, it's time to go to sleep," Saitama yawns and stretches.

.

Saitama shivers at the cold of the night as he pulls his blanket up to his chin. He really wishes for a heater...

"Sensei, are you cold?" Genos speaks out of nowhere.

"Somewhat," Saitama grunts.

"I see..." Genos says out loud. "Sensei, do you want to sleep with me?"

That surprises Saitama as he quickly sits up and stares at Genos who lays on the futon next to him, a bewildered look on his face. "Say what?"

"You should get into my futon," Genos declares. "It's warm."

"Ah, I think you did say you have a heating function in your body or something," Saitama recalls.

"Yes," Genos confirms. "I do not want you to sleep in the cold so let's sleep together."

Saitama sighs although hesitantly, he accepts. "Alright..."

Genos lights up at the acceptance of his offer and moves over to give Saitama some space. Saitama reluctantly crawls onto the cyborg's futon and lays next to him.

"Oh, it's warm."

"Is it better? Should I make it a bit warmer?" Genos asks.

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks, Genos," Saitama answers.

"Anything for you, Sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep already."

.

The morning arrives, frost on the windows and the sun shining through. There lays two futons, one forgotten and the other being shared by a cyborg and a bald man - sheets entangled by their legs. It was very warm in the apartment.


End file.
